


Life with the Iron Dragon

by RedBexley



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Fun, Gajevy - Freeform, Love Confessions, Pregnancy, Randomness, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBexley/pseuds/RedBexley
Summary: A collection of fun, fluffy Gajevy shorts that will be updated often. Enjoy :D





	1. Not So Sick

Not So Sick

Exhaustion. Complete an utter exhaustion summed up Levy’s feelings for the day. She felt like she had not slept in about a week and that was accurate. According to everyone, especially Lucy who was currently giving her the stare down from across the table, it showed. Her stomach flopped bringing an acid filled burp to her already down turned mouth.

“You look like crap Levy.” Lucy frowned studying her blue haired friend.

Levy resisted banging her head on the table, “I’m fine Luc, I promise. I just finished a huge translation job and it took a lot out of me.”

It was not a complete lie. She had finished a job but it had been easy money and not the burden weighing on her tired mind. Her stomach lurched again and Levy shakily took a sip of water praying it would help. That last thing she needed was to hurl all over the guild hall, but she had just sat down. Lucy would make it near impossible to bail without a good excuse and all the ones that came to her tired mind would cause more problems.

“You don’t look fine Levy. Should I take you to see Polyusica while Wendy is out on a mission?” 

“No,” Levy said, inwardly hating how quickly that came out. She had already seen the woman and would have to wait for things to just work themselves out. What she needed was Gajeel home. This was partly his doing, she would not feel better until she could talk with him. “Really I’ll be fine.” 

Lucy eyed her suspiciously, “You have the biggest bags I’ve ever seen on your face and I’ve seen you after a weeklong library bender Lev. You look like Natsu after a train ride, like you’re going to lose it all over the table.”

“I feel a little under the weather but really, I’m fine. I was hoping getting out and about would help. It’s not.” Levy grimaced pushing down another round of acid reflux. “Gajeel should be back today and I was hoping to greet him here.”

She had been hoping to gauge his mood to prepare herself before returning home with him.

At the mention of his name Lucy’s eyes brightened and a sly smile worked across her blonde friend’s face, “So how are things with the metal head. You two still shacking it up.”

Levy blushed uncontrollably, “Things are great. I know it’s hard for everyone to see but he really is just a big, gruff teddy bear.”

Lucy laughed brightly, “It’s not hard to see, believe me. We all have seen the looks you guys give each other. That man adores you.”

A small smile found its way to her lips. A pleasant, temporary reprieve from her rolling stomach. She loved him with all her heart. She had seen some of the scorching looks he gave her from the corner of her eye. It made her feel invincible. It also bolstered her a bit for her evening ahead.

“You’re not pregnant are you Levy? “Lucy laughed jokingly, “I’m just kidding, I know there’s a stomach bug going around.”

Levy froze. Trying to slow the pounding of her heart, she willed a genuine laugh out of her mouth. It was awkward to her ears, “Yeah haha, that would be something.”

Before Lucy could say anything a soft lilt met her ears,” Who’s pregnant?” 

Levy sat in horror as someone else heard Mira’s voice.

“Pregnant?!” Cana shouted “Who’s pregnant, is it Levy?”

Lucy shrugged her shoulders apologetically as a roaring commotion ensued with shouts of pregnancy. This was her worst nightmare. She should have just stayed hidden under the nest of blankets on Gajeel’s bed. How could she have thought meeting him at the guild hall to be a good idea? Her brain was just not working right though, the panic that filled half of it had clouded her better judgment.

“Wait-” She tried to speak up, it fell on deaf ears. Soon the entire guild hall was in an up roar and Levy felt tears prick at her eyes.

Lucy grabbed her hand, “Levy what’s the matter? It’s okay, once everyone calms we’ll right it. This group of idiots jumps on anything, you know that.”

Shaking her blue head she sniffed back the moisture, “You don’t understand Lucy. I am. Gajeel doesn’t know yet. I wanted to tell him at him later when he got home from his mission with Lily.”

“Oh shit.” Lucy sat back in her chair, “I was just joking before, I hadn’t really thought… I didn’t mean for everyone to-”

Levy waved a shaking hand, “I know Luc, it’s okay.”

Looking around to plan her escape route, Levy felt her stomach drop completely when the doors to the hall opened. Long, wild, black hair could be seen over the rumbling crowd. Complete silence filled the guild hall momentarily before everyone attacked Gajeel with back slaps and unwanted hugs.

She could see the confusion and frustration build as he fought his way over to the table she just wanted to melt into.

“Shorty what the hell is going on here?” Gajeel grabbed her up into his arms, eliciting a cheer from the onlooking crowd. “Is everyone drunker then usual or have I missed something?”

Looking over at Levy who nodded encouragement, “Lucy unintentionally spilled the beans on something she didn’t even know about.”

“Shrimp, I’m damn tired, tell me straight ‘cause I don’t follow.” 

Levy brushed her fingers across the cool cylindrical piercings on his face before burying hers in the crook of his neck. The feel and smell of his thick hair comforting her fears, “I’m pregnant. “

His entire body froze. She felt the tenseness in the muscular arms that held her tight. Peering through his hair, Lily must have heard her confession because his mouth dropped open briefly before he jumped up whooping in excitement like everyone else.

Strong arms pulled her away, putting her feet back on the ground. The hall went silent and Levy was forced to look up and meet Gajeel’s piercing red eyes. She was shocked to see the moisture that had collected there and he gruffly bent down on his knees before her. Spanning his hand across her still flat stomach he swallowed thickly, betraying more emotion then she had ever seen from him, “Levy, I’m going to be a father?”

The tears flowed freely down her cheek as she let out a water laugh, any nausea previously felt gone at least for the moment, “Yes love.” She ran a still shaky hand down his face, which he instantly nuzzled clenching her heart, “You’re going to be a dad. I did not mean for you to find out like this, but… surprise.”

Scooping her up with yelp, covered her mouth with his and kissed her with more passion then she had ever felt. The crowd around the went wild, and Gajeel lifted her up above him yelling, “We’re having a kid!!”

Levy could not think of a moment in time where she had seen the man who was known to be so gruff and unapproachable look so happy and sociable. Here was the mighty Black Steel, former Phantom Lord mage, shaking hands and tackling people with hugs. It made her heart burst knowing things would be more then okay. This child was going to grow up surrounded by so much love. It would mark a new generation of Fairy Tailers who didn’t have to start life like so many of her guild brother and sisters, digging through the ashes of life until Makarov saved them. Unlike her, this baby would grow up the in arms of loving parents surrounded by a family who would do anything for them.

Small paws grabbed her for a hug, jolting Levy out of her reverie. Hugging Lily tight she choked back another happy sob when she saw the happy tears trailing down his fur.

“I am so happy for you two. If anyone deserves a happy ending it’s you two.”

Levy wiped her face with smile, “Don’t you know this is just the beginning Lily. Now are you ready, because you’re part of this family too, Uncle Lily.”

Lily looked back a Gajeel who was still being passed around now with a pint in hand, “I am so ready for this next adventure. You guys know how to keep me on my toes. But never have I felt like such a part of a family before.”

Tweaking a fuzzy ear, she grinned, “Good, because we wouldn’t be one without you.” 

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Fairy Tail Universe**


	2. The Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite prompts I had stock piled :) I try to edit everything before I post, but please excuse anything I missed. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Fairy Tail.. just sayin'

The Spider (Neighbor AU)

 

Four O’clock was Levy McGarden’s favorite time of day. Mail time. 

Hopping off the couch she adjusted her hair quickly and grabbed the key to her box. The front door clicked behind her and her heart instantly started racing in anticipation. Cheeks flushing it was foolish to feel the way she did about the man downstairs. But dammit all she did. Tall, muscle bound, pierced, long black hair; the man was as beautiful as he was badass. Way the hell out of her league, a short, blue haired book nerd. 

Four O’clock though, that was the one time of day she was guaranteed to see her hot neighbor. God, she sounded like a stalker, but that really was not her intention. The single flight of stairs went quickly.

There turning the key on his box, two down from hers, stood her mysterious neighbor. Today his hair was pulled back against his neck, a new look for her. She felt the redness in her cheeks deepen as he glanced over, “Hey shorty.”

Levy groaned internally. Here was a man who she actually had a crush on and the one thing he knew her by was the height. Well, lack of height.

“Hi.” She squeaked out, pulling her mail door open. A stray lock of blue fell into her vision. Looking up to brush it aside, she saw her neighbor looking her direction. It was so hard to read his ever-stoic face, so he just gave him a shy smile.

“I didn’t know you wore glasses.” His statement made her quickly bring her hand up. Shit.

She bit her lip, “I was reading and totally forgot they were on.”

His gazed seemed to to sear her soul with its intensity. He broke it with a smirk, “I like ‘em.” Locking his box, he paused, “Have a good night shorty.”

Her box was empty but she didn’t know whether to be excited or mortified about her encounter. It didn’t really matter what he thought of her, but it put a damper on her fantasies. 

It had been quite a while since her last date. Longer then she cared to admit to her best friend Lucy. She was a healthy young female; her neighbor was definitely a virile male. If she could get more than a couple words out of her mouth before freezing, she would take the step of trying to get to know him.

Flopping down on her couch with a sigh, she felt her stomach growl. This was one of those days she wished she had a roommate to split cooking duty. Some days she loved to cook, others she didn’t even want to peel herself off the couch. Take out last night meant she had to cook tonight. Her self-mandated allowance to eat out was almost gone for the month. Throwing a mini fit, she trudged into the kitchen and opened her fridge. It was quite full having just gone shopping several days prior.

After a few moments of scanning she grinned. A nice sized pork tenderloin looked perfect. Grabbing a few other things, she began loading the counter to get to work. Ten minutes later she was sliding it into the oven to cook. Quickly peeling a couple potatoes, she cubed them and set them in a pot to boil. Her stomach growled in prospect for the delicious meal in the making.

There was nothing on the television and she did not want to get sucked into the next chapter of her book, only to let dinner burn. Pacing around the kitchen she decided she could at least get the fixing for gravy together. The cabinet creaked when she opened it and Levy pulled down the canister where she kept her gravy. Twisting the top, she saw a dark mass fall from the open cabinet. With a squeal, she shoved the container away from her on the counter and stumbled backwards in panic. 

The largest damn spider she had ever seen skittered on the floor taking an aggressive stance. That was the only warning Levy needed to vacate the kitchen. Trying not to hyperventilate she did her best to slow her breathing. It could not have been as big as she thought, she had to be exaggerating. Peering around the counter she suppressed the urge to scream. Nope it was huge, the size of her palm. Nope, nope, nope. Snagging her keys, she couldn’t get the door closed fast enough. What the hell was she going to do? There was no way she could stay in there knowing that massive creature was in there. What if there were more? She knew as ridiculous as it sounded, she was too afraid to kill it or relocate it. If it weren’t for her extensive book collection, Levy would just leave. Smacking her head, she groaned, her dinner was in the oven too. She couldn’t call Lucy, aside from laughing at her, her friend would be just as useless. Who could help?

Her eyes flitted down towards the stairs. She could ask her neighbor, this would ruin any possibility of anything with him in the future. How lame, having to ask her neighbor to help with a spider. But desperate times called for desperate measures. Right now, she was desperate.

Gathering all her courage she quickly sped down the steps. Each building only had four apartments, two top, two bottom, she knew his was to the right of the stairs. Her hand hesitated before firmly knocking in his door. Levy couldn’t stand still, she bounced from foot to foot praying he would answer the door. Shuffling could be heard on the other side of the door and a moment later the door opening. His hair was loose and everywhere. A tight wife beater gifted her with a view of his musculature and low slung sweat pants only momentarily distracted her.

“Can you help me, please?” She rushed out, not caring how stupid she was about to sound. That spider was not going to ruin her meal.

His eyebrows shot up, “Is everything okay?” His voice was husky with sleep and she briefly felt guilty for waking him up.

“I have a gigantic spider in my kitchen, and my dinner is going to burn. I can’t - I need help.” She grabbed his hand, “I know this is ridiculous, I’ll be humiliated later but I need your help. I’ll pay you in food. Please.”

Looking up, she saw him failing to hold back a wide grin, “Lead the way shorty. With the smells coming from up there, I’ll take a bite to eat for killing a spider. Hell, it teases the hell out of me every time you cook up there. It always smells damn good.”

Cheeks red, she led him upstairs pausing at the door. She was not trying to be dramatic but she had to impress on him the seriousness of this, “That spider is huge, as big as my palm.” She held up her hand for comparison. Chuckling he motioned for her to open the door, “Well show me the way short stack.”

Great, she internally grumbled. This was idiotic. The scent of dinner filled the space making her stomach growl loudly. She was past the point of being ashamed over that when she had to go hunt down a strong man to kill a spider for her. Pointing towards the kitchen she stopped several feet away and waved him on. With a withering look he sauntered toward the opening, only to stumble backward.

“Holy shit, what the hell is that?” His eyes wide, grin long gone.

A laugh barked out of her, “I told you it was huge. I’m not completely helpless.”

“That’s not a spider-”, His voice raising semi comically, it made her feel better this freaked him out too. “-that is a mutant! What the hell do you expect me to do? I think it could eat my cat!”

“Help me kill it!” She threw her hands in the air, “If you want half that pork loin in the oven you better get to work. You’ve got five minutes before it’s done metal brain, don’t chicken out on me now.”

“The name is Gajeel. At least give me your name if I’m about to die for you.” 

Laughing at the serious stare boring into her, she could not believe the turn her day had taken.

“Levy, Levy McGarden.” She couldn’t help but smile. The small twitch a the side of his lips said he thought this was just as entertaining.

“Your food better taste as good as it smells lady.” He picked up a book from the counter and she crowed, “Stop, no don’t use that, no.”

Leaping up she grabbed the thick tomb from him as he stared down incredulously, she noticed not for the first time the big height difference between them. With a growl he swept his hand around, “It’s not like you don’t have any others. Your apartment is a damned library. What the hell can I use then?”

Looking around she spotted the Rubbermaid container holding the Halloween directions she just took down. The lid would be perfect. Tossing it over to him, he caught it easily, “This is going to make a huge mess shorty, sorry.”

“At this point I don’t care.” She urged him on with her hands making smacking motions. She covered her ears but still heard the sickening crunch as the large plastic lid came down with his massive force.

Peering over the counter top her eyes met his and they both busted up laughing. Levy could barely pick herself up off the floor she was laughing so hard. Somehow, she ended up leaning on her tall savior on the kitchen floor. He even had tears leaking out of his eyes from laughing so hard.

A buzzing sound filled the air snapping Levy back to the present. “Oh dinner!” Leaving her neighbor on the floor, she scrambled up and grabbed a pot holder. The thermometer read the proper temperature so she pulled it onto her cooling rack to rest. The potatoes were also probably ready, sticking a fork in she saw they were perfect. It took just a moment to strain them and open the gravy packet she had earlier discarded into a small saucepan. Movement behind her caught her eye and she saw Gajeel wiping up the floor with a wad of paper towels.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that, Gajeel, I can get it in a few, really.”

With a shrug, he tossed the wad in the trash, “Nah, already done.”

Turning back towards the stove she whisked the powder quickly with water to dissolve it while it while the pan heated. It felt weird to have his large presence in her small kitchen. Now that the event was over, she felt her usual shyness creeping back. What the hell did she say to him?

“Where do you keep your masher?”

“What?” Levy shook her head a moment to come back down to earth. He was standing next to her at the pot full of potatoes with milk and butter. Making the motions he asked again, “Your potato masher, where can I find it? I can do this while you finish the gravy.”

“Th-thanks.” She pointed towards a short drawn next to him. “You don’t have to, I’m supposed to be thanking you. Now you keep adding things to my tab.”

“I think I can handle you owing me.” He said with a look that sent fire straight to her core and heat to her cheeks. The whole domestic state they were in working in side by side made it hard to believe they hardly knew each other.

After slicing the pork, she plated some for herself and motioned for Gajeel to follow. Her small apartment had no dinner table so they huddled at her coffee table together. She couldn’t help feel the satisfaction well within her when he groaned, chewing his first bite.

“This is damn good shorty.”

Chewing on the side of her lip, she smiled, “I’m glad you like it. It’s the least I can do after bothering you like that.”

“I wouldn’t mind being bothered again.” He peered over at her before a small smirk crossed his lips, “Without the mutant spider of course.”

Laughing together Levy couldn’t believe how one split second decision had just changed her life. Thank god for that damn spider.


	3. The Notebook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for reading! Please excuse any typos, I try editing before posting. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> *I do not own any part of Fairy Tail*

The Notebook

“Go take it somewhere else Gajeel.” Levy growled, the notebook she had thrown lightly bounced off the muscle-bound chest in front of her.

Light shock and amusement swirled with agitation in his piercing crimson eyes. He looked down at the rumpled notebook briefly before meeting her gaze again. In her defense, it was the first thing she thought to grab. Not the most effective, but dammit she was angry.

“Really shrimp, a notebook.” He snickered,” Was that supposed to hurt me?”

His flippant reaction just stoked the fire in her veins and she clenched her fists. She knew there was not a whole lot her five-foot frame could do to his muscle bound six foot four inches, but right now she wanted him out of her sight.

“No, it was supposed to clue you in that I want your grumpy ass out of here, Metal Brain.” Puffing a thick lock of blue hair out of her eyes she glared at him. “If your gonna continue to be an asshole take it somewhere else. I’m not in the mood for it, I just want to finish this damn translation so I can sleep.”

Gajeel’s sharp features gave nothing away to what the man was thinking. She did not know whether she wanted to strangle him or kiss him on his best day. Today though, if one more person came to her bitching about something, she was going to scream. That was why she came to hide in the records hall. Jet and Droy had trapped her in the library for an hour incessantly whining about not going on a job with them. She had only just escaped Lucy, who trapped her in the guild hall going on about Natsu’s latest town destruction. Five minutes of peace was all she had gotten before Gajeel waltzed in with his fuck the world attitude. Everyone had their limit and Levy rarely found hers. Usually she had no problem listening to any of them, today was an exception.

“Well are you just going to stand there?” She growled exasperated, throwing her hands out. 

Grabbing one of her hands, Gajeel firmly pulled her into him. Her brain short circuited as he turned and trapped her against the wall. She had quite a few fantasies involving Gajeel and this position but she did her best to keep them locked away in private. He was unattainable. She was too weak for someone like him, too bookish, too small.

“Quit growling at me woman.” Gajeel nipped at her exposed neck and she almost combusted. “You’re making it harder and harder to walk away from you without claiming what I want so desperately.”

Levy gasped softly as he cursed, running his calloused fingers down her cheeks. One hand tickled the back of her neck when it played with her hair. The forever marshaled features of his face softened for the first time she’d seen. She stood in stunned silence as his eyes closed and he bent to meet their foreheads. 

This could not be real. Here both the man of her dreams and bane of her existence was on the edge of devouring her in the best way. Her fingers itched to run across the smooth cylindrical piercings that lined his face. Instead she let her hands give in and dive into his wild locks. That hair. Never had she craved the feel of a man’s hair, but Gajeel made her feel a lot of things she never had before. Right now, he was breaking down the walls she erected to keep her fantasies safe. Walls that made it possible to be in contact with him and not melt into a puddle of goo on the floor. His teasing never deterred her even if it did ruffle her feathers. It was a nice change from the babying and doting of Jet, Droy and any other male she knew. He pushed her to the limit in every way possible and she was a stronger person all around since she met him.

Her short stature would have usually made it impossible but with him bent over her, she was even able to lightly scrape her nails against his scalp as she played with his thick hair. A low rumble emitted from his chest and turned her core molten. The heat spreading low through her belly.

“This is your only chance to get the hell out of here.” Pulling his head back slightly, he bared his teeth in a predatory smile. He was the dragon. She was just a sheep away from the herd, a moment away from consumption. Any hesitation flew out the window. He was not one to be spontaneous, this was not just some fluke. This was a pinnacle moment between them and Mavis be damned if she passed it up.

Baring hers back, she snapped lightly, “Why are you afraid of what I might do to you.”

Red eyes flashed as he groaned, crushing her lips with his. Right there he devoured her. Any thoughts period left her brain. At that moment, she couldn’t produce anything coherent, not even her name. Her hand fisted into his thick, smooth hair and she met him move for move. With a menacing growl, he separated his lips from her, leaving her breathless and tingling from head to toe.

“Levy,” Her name in his husky voice lit her molten core and she closed the gap between them again. Pulling him down gently, but firmly by his hair, she met his lips with a passion she never knew lived in her.

A small yelp left her when her scooped her up onto one of the tables, so she could be eye level with less effort between them. Quickly she felt his course fingers leaving a trail as the ghosted down her body.

A harsh laugh came from him as he looked her in the eyes, “Shit Levy, you’re gonna kill me.”

Feeling a playful she nipped at his bottom lip, “Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to poke the sleeping dragon.”

His deep chuckle warmed her thoroughly as the smile that filled his face transformed him into a man she had only seen in tiny glimpses, “I think that’s my line shrimp.”

“You snooze, you lose.” She shrugged, bringing her hand up to his face slowly running her finger tips across each piercing. Capturing her hand in his brought it up to his nose inhaling deeply. Kissing each fingertip gently he met her wide hazel eyes, “You always smell of parchment, ink and flowers. It’s the smell I search for everyday when I go out. I have come to crave it like the air I breathe, the iron I eat.” Pausing with a chuckle, he swept a stray blue lock aside, “Lily has been on me to make a move forever now.”

Levy just let his confession wash over her, she felt the prick of unshed tears behind her eyes, “My iron dragon. If this is a dream, just let me sleep a little longer.” Closing the distance, she kissed him trying to pour every thought she could into it. Who knows how long the two of them had danced around this in their own minds, too ignorant to approach the other. Her hands smoothed down his chest, loving the ripple of muscle as she went. Muscle that had fueled many a sleepless night. Muscle that with one little thrown notebook, was hers. She’d be damned to just let it go.


	4. Just a Pile of Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This short is so different then anything else I've written. My prompt (which is the first sentence) ran in a completely different direction then I expected. This is from Gajeel's point of view like he is thinking back on their beginning. This is an AU and I'm still on the fence on how I feel about it as a whole. Hope you enjoy it, I have many more to come! A big thank you to everyone reading! :)  
> *I do not own any part of Fairy Tail*

Just a Pile of Books

When I first saw her, I didn’t really see her, just the pile of books she was carrying. She was short. Too short to be carrying that many books. It was ridiculous really, I mean, who buys that many books at once. Apparently short little bluenettes, because she excitedly talked to the blonde at the register as she paid.

That little bookshop cafe became a regular indulgence, in the hopes of seeing the quirky blue haired bookworm. As it turned out, she was a regular. I saw her every time I stopped for a coffee. Only once a month did she buy her weight in books.

That was the rut I fell into, work and then the bookshop for coffee. It was sad really. Off to the back corner of the cafe section sat a table pushed against the wall. That became my paradise. No one bothered me and I could see the coming and goings of everyone. Best of all, that short stack’s eyes lit up if she saw me. She would lug her bag over and study at my table. Apparently, she was almost done with her MBA in library science. Big surprise, she could probably start her own library with the sheer number of books I had seen her buy. But, she says no one bothers her when she studies near me. Damn straight. She has no clue how many guys I have glared away from her. If she does, it obviously doesn’t bother her.

It took several months before I would even allow myself to interact more than greetings and casual conversation. She was such a bright, bubbly, intelligent soul. I was already a hollow shell with hard edges, that deserve no one’s company. Too many years of combat turned my already abrasive personality down right unbearable. I was an empty, angry shell. No woman should be saddled with such demons. I never wanted to put anyone through that so I just pulled back from life and let it float on without me. Until now. Here was the one woman I truly wanted to get to know. 

My business partner and best friend, Lily, had worn me down with all the possibilities even a simple friendship could bring. It was lame to be a grown ass, battle worn man reduced to whiny teenager over one shrimp of a woman.

I was never afraid of the commitment aspect of a relationship. It was surrendering control too quickly, placing my black poisonous hart into the hands of someone who couldn’t handle it.

Levy McGarden, the tiny, curvy, little bluenette who preferred tea to coffee, cats to dogs, and books over everything else seemed worth the chance. 

I took a step forward one Saturday. I had learned in previous small talk her birthday. Being two patrons ahead of her in line gave me the perfect opportunity to pay for her tea. So, when it was my turn I gave the extra money to the barista and went to my usual corner to wait.

Five minutes later, down she sat. Lavender and vanilla wafted my direction and I let my eyes get their fill of her. Bright hazel orbs beamed back, a small smile sat between reddened cheeks.

“T-thank you for the tea.” Her soft lilt filled my ears and I resisted the urge to shift under her unusually shy gaze. Maybe I wasn’t the only one who felt the effects of our proximity. “That was very sweet.”

“Happy birthday, Shorty.”

“I am not that short.” Her cheeks puffed out, the edges of her pink mouth turning down briefly. 

I looked pointedly at her, unable to hide my amusement, “If I could use you as an elbow rest Shrimp, you’re short.” Taking a sip of my bracing coffee, I prepared for her usual argument when it come to her height. Instead a soft smoky laughter filled my ears. It filled me like the air I breathe. I was such a goner.

“If I didn’t see right through you, I’d say you were an asshole.” The corners of her eyes narrowed slightly as her smile grew to light up her entire face.

Rubbing the back of my neck, I felt thrown off guard, “See right through me?”

Leaning closer her golden eyes seared into my soul, “You might be a bad ass, tatted, abrasive solider; but you’re a softy inside. No one else might see it, but I do.”

I let her words wash over me. Well, that changed things. 

“I take it that’s a yes to birthday dinner tonight at seven?”

Her eyes widened slightly, not expecting my answer to her confession. Biting her lip, she leaned forward a little more, the redness in her cheek spreading down her neck, but not stopping her. “Make it Daphne’s on the corner of Jameson. I’ll meet you there at 7:30.”

With nod, I let a brief smile grace my face, “You got it birthday girl.” After exchanging of numbers, we fell back into our normal routine. I half ass glanced over the local paper while she worked on homework.

That was it, right there. That was the start of my downward spiral into love. It took a quirky, mouthy little bluenette under a year to bring me, the Iron Dragon, to my knees. She showed me a world I never knew existed.

It’s now I ended up the receiving end of this long petal covered aisle. Clenching my hands behinds my back. I resisted the urge to fidget. Lily could see ever nerve, he always could. Bumping me with his shoulder gently he nodded towards the back of the cozy church.

 

The tall organs deep song reverberated through me as the ‘Wedding March’ played.

There she was. Blue hair peeked from beneath a stark white veil. I couldn’t even swallow. Tears sprang up behind my eyes, holding all the emotion I never expected to feel for someone. White lace hugged every delicious curve of her small frame. Her eyes shined like a thousand suns and my heart stopped at the beaming smile stretched across her face.

That little woman, my little woman was the only person who could dig through the blackness of my heart to plant a seed of light. A seed that blossomed and changed my entire way of life forever.


	5. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone reading these!!! I appreciate the reviews and all the likes!!! I have half a notebook full of ideas, so there is much more fluff to come!! Enjoy <3<3
> 
> **I do not own any part of Fairy Tail**

Finally

There was no doubt about it, Levy needed a bigger couch. It’s smaller size never bothered her until now. The long, black locks sprawled across her lap were probably the only part of Gajeel that was comfortable. His tall, muscular body was haphazardly draped. Back contorted, with feet hanging over the side and back, so his head could lay in her lap while she read.

Not a single complaint had left his lips the last hour they had sat in her cozy apartment. In fact, not a single word period. Pausing mid paragraph in her latest find, Levy peered down. Gajeel’s eyes were closed, mouth relaxed like he was sleeping. There was a possible drool spot on her leg. His features were so much softer when his perma-scowl wasn’t staring back. Switching the book to her left hand, she ran her right through his thick hair. It had always amazed her how soft and smooth his hair stayed while her blue locks were a perpetual mess.

Putting her book down on the arm of the couch, Levy feathered her left hand down his cheek. A soft sigh escaped his mouth clenching her chest. Who could have thought such a badass Dragon Slayer could be so cuddly? The cool metal of the piercings was quite the contrast to the warm skin that separated them.

If only she could tell the metal head of her feelings for him. It was just stolen glances when he wasn’t looking and stolen touches when he would occasionally fall asleep on her like now. For ages Levy, had tried to ignore her feelings. Write them off as a just a harmless crush. Then, he kept doing things, little things to make her fall deeper and deeper. Now here she sat with the love of her life untouchable as ever laying right at her finger tips.

Running her right hand down his arm she came to the first jagged scar. Her fingertips ghosted over the mottled skin. The pitting and ridges rough like an old burn. Then next one, closer to this elbow was wide, just under two finger lengths. This skin was puffy and smooth as she traced its entirety. Scars were a road map of the past, permanent lines that were proof of a life lived. Good, bad or otherwise the memories that tied to them would never be erased. Levy knew Gajeel had as dark of a past a man could have, but she had also seen firsthand the good that man had in him. It would never erase the deed he had done, but he was more than forgiven in her eyes.

Her hand continued down his arm, tracing the next scar slowly before detouring to the three piercings on his forearm. The cool cylinders intrigued her and appealed to her in more ways than she ever thought they could. Never had a guy like him attracted her. He was built like a brick shit house, long untamed hair, covered in piercings, and with such a powerful presence. He was so far out of her league. 

He was so strong and so many days she felt simply weak in comparison. He deserved someone that could match that strength, especially in battle. She would always be just a bookworm, more comfortable planning, researching, strategizing. She had a hard time walking without falling most days let alone keeping up with him. Not that she couldn’t hold her own in a fight but she was not nearly assertive enough.

A warm hand captured Levy’s firmly, startling her. Looking down, the intensity in Gajeel’s gaze ignited the fire in her soul she worked so hard to keep in check. His crimson eyes held more emotion in that moment than she had ever seen. Bringing her now shaky hand up he gently kissed each one of her finger tips as if she were some treasure.

His deep voice was husky from sleep, “Do you know how hard you make things?”

Levy sucked in a sharp breath, her cheeks on fire, thinking of all the places on his body that could be hard.

The husky chuckle that left his lips sent a shiver down her spine, “You naughty little Shrimp.”

Thoroughly embarrassed, Levy tried to cover her face with her hands. Gajeel reached up with both of his, stopping before she could, holding them captive on his chest. His hard, muscular chest.

“I-I didn’t mean, I mean…I wasn’t-”

Looking up for something to change her thoughts, a pressure on her chin forced her to meet his gaze. He had her hand trap under one of his, while the other had a firm but gentle grip on her chin.

“Gihi, quit yer squirmin’ Shorty.” Gajeel grinned, his canines flashing. What was wrong with her? One innocent trip with her hand down his arm and she was ready to jump his bones with a mere glance. “Your little expedition down my arm had its effects but I didn’t think you would have any interest. Even if you do, Short Stack, you need to be careful you don’t wake the dragon. He doesn’t have the same issues I have, the guilt.”

“Gajeel, “Levy whispered gently, pulling one of her hands from his grasp to cup his cheek, “I thought we were past that.”

Briefly flicking his eyes away, she got a glimpse at the true struggle in his face, “You may be past it Levy, but I will never be. You don’t deserve an asshole like me. You deserve a man who is going to bring joy to your life.”

Tears pricked at the back of Levy’s eyes. The sound of her name, her name on his lips with anguish voice was just too much. 

“Stupid Gajeel”, she let out a water laugh. “We are quite a pair; don’t you know who already does that…”

Brushing the stray hair from his face she finally felt her confidence bolster, “You, my Iron Dragon. As weak as I feel around you, you are the one person in my life who has built me into the strongest woman I have ever been. You are my silent rock, you don’t even have to say anything. Just being in your presence bring me joy and makes me strive to be better.”

Pulling her down to meet their foreheads, he snuck a kiss that heated her entire body, “You are stronger then you know, Levy. You are the most dangerous person I’ve ever met. The only person who could crush what’s left on my black heart and break me completely.”

 

Backing away slightly Levy let a mischievous smirk slip on to her face and opened her mouth before her nerves got the better of her, “I thought you were a pretty hard man, or at least that’s what you said.”

A growl erupted from his chest as he roughly pulled her out from under him and laid her body across his. “Gihi, you are a naughty one shrimp, but damned if you aren’t mine.”

Putting a large hand behind her neck, Gajeel pulled her in claiming her lips thoroughly. Levy was gone, lost in a whirlwind of feelings. The only thing she could think was…finally.


	6. Laser Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all my readers. This originally started as something I thought no one would read, but wow! I appreciate everything, especially the reviews :D I hope you all enjoy this, I came across the prompt the other day and it has been in my mind since. I do my best to edit everything before posting, but please excuse anything I missed.
> 
> *I don't own any part of Fairy Tail*

Laser Tag-AU

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Levy McGarden laughed looking at her friend Lucy, who was in an equally ridiculous get up. Lucy had her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, her upper torso encased the black laser tag armor. Both girls were lit up with blue lights showing they would be on the same team.

Levy did her best to push her wild blue waves out of her face but it was no use. She was so out of her element, the plastic gun felt awkward in her arms. 

“Oh, come on Levy, live a little.” Lucy grinned bouncing around with excitement. “Laser tag is such a blast and the crew will love you. The guys tend to go total Rambo, just to warn you. It’s hilarious. Usually us ladies are out quick, but we get some drinks and watch them make fools of themselves.”

Levy nodded, her stomach rolling in a mixture of nervousness and excitement. Lucy had told Levy tons about her group of friends. Moving to the area several months prior, the two ladies had quickly made friends at the local high school where they each taught. Lucy was bubbly and brought a lot of fun to her mundane life. She had finally convinced Levy to come out with her group of friends for some fun. Laser tag was unexpected, but hell she needed to let loose.

The crew ended up being a group of two other women and three guys. The two ladies seemed just as much fun as Lucy. Juvia was a little odd, speaking in third person; and Wendy was a little younger than the rest, but both welcomed her with open arms. The guys, well they were typical guys throwing around smack talk about who would win. The trio worked together at a popular gym. Levy had met Natsu once. An over-energetic personal trainer, Lucy swore up and down wasn’t her boyfriend. Yeah right. The other two couldn’t be more opposite. Grey built like Natsu, had black hair with a more subdued attitude, and was very much Juvia’s boyfriend. The other guy didn’t really seem to fit with the group from outward appearances. He was tall, towering over her five-foot frame by at least a foot and a half. His black hair was long, wild looking, enhancing his badass muscular look. Tattoos covered the parts of his arms she could see. The aggressive look clashed with the rest of the bubbly group. The more she watched though, the more she could see how well he fit into the group dynamic. Gajeel was the balance to all the happy, loud personalities.

Introductions made her feel a little awkward. The ladies pulled her right in, but Gajeel’s stare seemed to bore right into her soul. His piercing eyes seemed to watch her every move without betraying any facial expressions. He was smoking hot, and Levy had a hard time keeping her cheeks from blushing with every glance. Lucy could have warned her, but he looked to be way out of her league. He taught MMA and Krav Maga, she taught World History to tenth graders.

Lucy and Juvia yanked Levy from her tumbling mind and heated body. The three were all on the same team and about to head out. Giving her a run down on the rules, it was almost sensory overload when they all took off in different directions. She couldn’t keep the smile from her face, ducking and dodging a manically laughing Natsu’s red laser. Finding an opening between two walls she ran into a solid mass. A large hand caught her vest before she hit the floor. Looking up, she met a Gajeel’s gaze, a lazy smirk playing on his lips. So unfair, how was she supposed to focus with scorching looks he sent her.

“You better watch it shorty, I’m not one for letting the enemy go, but since you’re new to this, you better scurry on before I change my mind.”

Well that helped. She scowled at his height reference, of course he would go there, ruining any fantasy she might have had about the man.

With a mischievous grin he walked back a few steps, never breaking eye contact. “Next time, you won’t get so lucky.”

“What makes you think there’ll be a next time?” She tossed back, holding her ground like a petulant child. 

“Oh, you’re mine shorty.” His low pitched voice shooting electricity through her body, the feral look in his eyes caught her off guard. Was he still just talking about laser tag? Looking her up and down one last time, he jogged off, leaving Levy more confused then she had ever been. Was he hitting on her? She didn’t want to read too far into it. He was the kind of guy who probably had his pick of the litter, she was well, always stuck in little sister zone. 

Shaking her head she kicked herself. That was just a ploy to trip her up, it was working. Two could play that game.

Jogging through the obstacles she was careful to avoid Natsu and Grey who were in full on battle. She caught a glimpse of Juvia and Wendy at the concession stand. Perfect. Less people would make this easier. She could do this. Finding a dark corner in a high traffic area she knelt down and listened. She was hoping her size would give her a bit of advantage to blend in with all the other flashing lights. 

She only had to wait a few moments before she saw a dark mass coming around towards her. Watching she waited for the opportune moment. Gajeel jogged by, gun up, pausing at the wall in front of them to look around it. Quickly she snuck up behind him and pressed them muzzle of her plastic weapon into his back, “Bang bang, you’re dead.”

Slowly, she saw his head turn her direction. Eyebrows raised, he chuckled, “Sneaky little shrimp. It’s on now you little spitfire.”

Ducking away from him with a smile she squealed as he took off behind her. She thanked every horrid run she forced herself on, weaving between walls, running as fast as her legs could take her, turning hopefully faster then his longer legs could follow. Feeling utterly exhilarated, she scoped out another strategic location. It took a few moments of jogging low, hoping not to draw attention to find the right spot. 

Suddenly, she was being pulled back by her vest. Before she could get her bearings she found herself caged back against the wall by Gajeel. One arm on either side of her head. Her cheeks blazed at the look he gave her. In a low voice he leaned towards her, slowly closing the gap between them. “Lucy has been telling us about this blue haired teacher she befriended for while, but I never expected a saucy, little spitfire bold enough to put gun in my back.”

Levy swallowed hard, not able to form words. The black dragons tattooed up his arms just seemed to intensify the heated look he was giving her. He was going to kiss her and she wasn’t going to stop him. She just met the man, but holy hell did she want his lips on hers. She would slap him later if it was all a ploy to shoot her.

Closing the distance, his rough lips gently touched hers before she pulled him closer. A deep chuckle reverberated through his chest, making her hands tingle as the muscle rippled. She didn’t even remember putting them there, but he wasn’t complaining. Obliging, he crushed his lips on hers. She met him with an unrestrained passion she had never felt. Kissing some hot guy she just met against a hidden wall, playing laser tag. Maybe Lucy was right about getting out, because she was more then enjoying herself. Panting he pulled back looking down at her with a slow smile, “I meant to shoot you, but hell, you’re ass in those shorts has been killing me shorty.”

Levy looked down, she forgot what she was even wearing, she just tossed on some clothes before she left. She’d never had this reaction to her khaki shorts.

Opting against meaningless talk she pulled him down for another steamy kiss, ignoring the war cries shouted in another part of the arena. He pulled her close. Her body feeling every rippling muscle of his torso. His arms were bigger then her hands and Levy was quickly finding herself turned on quicker then she ever had been in her life. A low groan from his throat echoed in every burning part of her body. 

Reality stopped her and she really didn’t want to end up on the floor naked with a man she just met. That was the path the naughty side of her was headed, letting her brain take charge briefly she separated, catching her breath. 

“Meet me for dinner somewhere tomorrow and maybe we can see where this goes.” She panted, not letting her nerves get the best of her. He had her wanting to be bold but she wanted to get to know him. Hell, she wanted him though, there was some pretty powerful chemistry sparking between them.

Sliding his had down her ass, he pulled out her cell phone. After typing in some numbers, his warm hand slid it back into hers. Gajeel’s rough voice chuckled again in her ear, “You text me with a time and place Levy, and I’m all yours; no rush, no expectations on what we do. I just want to see you again.”

Biting her lip, Levy felt all the heat in her body go back to her cheeks and shivered, “I’d like that.” 

Beyond the music and noise, Levy could no longer hear her friends. They were most likely the last two out. Looking up at him she apologized, “I’m sorry to do this to you Gajeel, but we are still playing a game.”

It took a moment to long for him to understand what she meant. Levy had already separated herself with a wicked grin and pulled the trigger on her laser. Not waiting, she took off for the front hearing his growl and laughter to follow.

Lucy caught her as she reached the rest of the group.

“How the hell did you beat Gajeel?” Her friend laughed incredulously, “He always wipes the floor with us.”

Levy couldn’t stop her damn cheeks from betraying her, to her embarrassment Juvia grinned widely.

“Juvia thinks, our new friend used her womanly wiles on him.”

Lucy squealed nearly strangling Levy in the process, “What! Girl, no one gets through that iron exterior, you better spill later.”

Levy caught sight of Gajeel’s commanding presence striding up to the group. Looking down at her in her friend’s arms he smirked, “Shorty plays dirty, that’s how she won.”

She couldn’t help the bark of laughter, “You started it, I just got the last word.”

Everyone just watched the pair, not getting the underlying meaning of their conversation, but shocked to see the casual interaction, “For now shrimp, for now.”

Levy had no doubt, she would pay for it later, but she looked forward to the what could only be delicious torture to come. For now, she owed Lucy for talking her into coming, because it changed her life in the best way possible.


	7. Flower Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all my readers!!! I appreciate everything <3 I hope you all continue to enjoy!
> 
> *I do not own any part of Fairy Tail*

Flower Shop

Slow wasn’t even enough to describe the snail’s pace that day had been going for Levy. It was that time of the year where she did not get as many customers in her little hole in the wall fresh flower shop. Hell, if wasn’t for the steady influx of weddings and funerals through the year, she probably would have closed years ago. Luckily even in the slow times business fared well.

Snapping her book shut, Levy unintentionally startled the part time girl she had just hired. With a small smile, she pushed a bright blue lock of hair from her face, “Sorry Allie. Here sit and watch the counter, I want to go back and do inventory in the fresh cooler.” She smiled wryly at the twenty-year old, “My butt is falling asleep I have to get up.”

The young girl was college age and had been a nice addition to her small payroll. The only other person she had was a sweet older woman named Ethel. The fresh young blood had increased her influx of younger patrons, particularly guys coming in to check out and flirt with the girl. It was something Levy teased her about quite often. 

The large coolers in her back room held most her stock. She had some smaller cooled display cases upfront for customers to grab pre-made bouquets and single cut flowers too, but it was all in smaller numbers. Levy tried to stay on top of inventory and prided herself on having as fresh of flowers as she could get. She was lucky enough to have several farmer contacts who she could buy fresh from certain times of the year. The rest of the year she maintained a small list of her favorite distributors to keep inventory numbers up. 

An obnoxious chime could be heard and Levy paused knowing that meant a customer had entered the store. Most likely Allie would be fine, but closing the cooler door she walked towards the voices she could hear.

“Look this is the third store I’ve been to, I’m just looking for someone who knows about their flowers.”

Levy was glad she had paused her work to come look, Allie was frozen at the counter with deer in headlights look. The man on the other side had to tower over Levy’s five-foot frame by at least a good foot and a half. He had wild black hair that came down to his waist and cylindrical piercings over his face and down his arms. Levy didn’t know whether to be intimidated or turned on.

Steeling herself she flashed a confident smile, “Can I help you sir? Is there something in particular your looking for?”

Slapping two twenties in the counter the man looked her straight in the eye, “How do I passive- aggressively say fuck you in flowers?”

Levy barked out a laugh, it was so unexpected. She was completely delighted. There was nothing better than a challenge. This would be easy, she kept a special stock of these flowers just for these off the wall requests.

Stepping from behind the counter she walked him to the cooler, “Are you looking for a full bouquet or just a few single cut flowers.”

The man shrugged his wide shoulders and Levy could not help noting that the man was ripped. His black t shirt clung to his hard chest like a second skin, and his arms… well Levy had enough ammunition to keep those fantasies going for a while after this.

“I don’t know, I never got this far at the last two places I went to. You seriously have the right flowers shorty.” His husky voice hit a place deep in her belly that had not been awakened in far too long. For once, she could care less about the height reference. 

Walking around the counter, she beckoned him to follow. Her head had to tip back to looked up and meet his gaze with a grin, “Well, you are at the right place now.” Pointing at the cooler they stopped in front of Levy pointed out a handful of fresh blooms. “The purple Monkshood and orange lilies represent hatred. Petunia, those dark purple trumpet shaped flowers symbolize resentment and anger. These right here, the yellow carnations represent rejection and disdain.” Pausing she watched a wide grin stretch across his stoic face, “You’re shittin’ me these flowers actually mean this stuff, make me whatever bouquet you can for forty bucks.”

With a laugh, Levy walks him back to the counter where Allie just looked at the pair with wide eyes, “Ring him up for a medium bouquet. I’ll be right back-”

“Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox.” He stuck his hand out, “Gihi, you have made my day short stack.” Levy felt on high, his compliment energizing her even more, as she chose to again ignore the dig on her lack of height. 

Shaking his hand firmly, she could feel the restrained power in his grip and it made her heart flutter. She really needed to get out more if she was ready to swoon in a customer’s arms on sight. “Levy McGarden, I own Fresh Cut. I’ll get the flowers together for you really quick in the back.”

Levy tried to ignore the look on Allie’s face, as she raised her eyebrows. The knowing smirk told her the young woman knew exactly the steamy thoughts floating through Levy’s head. She was only human, and it wasn’t very often she got eye candy for herself in the shop. Pushing the thoughts away she arranged the colorful flowers in a small sleek black vase. After a few finishing touches she grabbed the arrangement and walked back up front.

The glass slid smoothly across the laminate counter towards the handsome customer. Looking down a large grin graced his hard face briefly, “This is perfect.”

Letting curiosity take over she leaned on the counter towards him, “May I ask what the flowers are for? I don’t get a request like this often, you don’t take me as the type to be a jilted lover that would handle things passively with flowers.”

A deep rich chuckle surrounded her as he looked down at her, “No, you’re right. These are for my dad, it’s a long story. We have a passive-aggressive relationship, we love to hate each other. He’s getting remarried, these- he’ll get it. Things like this is how we show our love for each other.”

Bursting out laughing, she couldn’t wipe the smile from her face, “So I take it you guys are the type that reuse the same birthday card, just white out what the last person wrote.”

“That is a great idea, I’ll have to start that, he’ll get a huge kick out of it. But yeah, that pretty much sums it up.” He shook his head with a mischievous smirk, “Shorty, you’ve got business for life from me. Now I know where to come for inspiration.”

Levy couldn’t stop the blush that lit her up head to toe. She couldn’t help getting redder when he pulled a card out of his wallet. Grabbing a pen from the counter she watched him scribble a series of numbers. His eyes burned through her soul as he slid the business card to her.

“I own the bike shop around the corner, Iron Dragon Works. This is my cell, text me and we could go catch lunch or dinner one day.”

Holy hell, he was asking her out. Trying for casual, Levy knew her flaming face busted her, “That would be nice.”

“Good.” He smirked, taking that bouquet from the counter, “Thanks again. I look forward to hearing from you shorty.”

Levy all but melted under his gaze as he walked back out the door. She fanned herself as Allie bounced around squealing. Who knew the little flower nerd could get the number of a badass bike builder. Maybe she would be officially breaking her dull streak, because life just got exciting.


	8. Punch AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is another update, with more to come tonight/tomorrow. This one is special though. This isn't just a short. This is an idea I have for an actual series, all based around this scene. I just haven't been able to commit to it yet. So think of this one as a teaser. It is an AU where Levy moved back home to deal with some pretty heavy shit. She was brutally attacked and has lost herself. This is where I haven't ironed all the character details out ( and they will most likely change some), but Natsu and Erza are extended family trying to help her through this. She meets Gajeel who was prior military with his own issues. Lily is his best friend, they served together and now own a badass MMA gym. I hope you all get the gist and enjoy!  
> *I do not own any part of Fairy Tail

What the hell was she thinking. The cold gray building was not in a bad area of town, but it certainly did not promote warm fuzzy feelings. It’s only identifying marker was the small strip of a sign above the door. It was the type of building only those that were meant to go to went. Anyone else would walk right by it. 

Natsu had warned her this was not a regular gym people just went to, to work out in their free time. No, this was a MMA gym. One with quite a serious reputation of sending out winning fighters who were legit. No underground illegal activities. That was not all that surprising, considering the two people she knew that trained on a regular basis. Even though Natsu’s judgement could be debatable due to his hyperactive nature, Erza was the last person to do anything to toe the line of the law. They would not put her in the position to go anywhere purposely unsafe.

Pushing the heavy door open Levy immediately felt dwarfed by her small frame. Large, lithe, muscle bound guys peppered the smattering of machines and open rings. The volume over all set at a dull roar. Shouts rang out around a couple of the rings towards the back wall as orders were being barked out to the sparing pairs.

It was a sensory overload. She felt like a small ant just waiting to be squashed. No one even noticed her enter but she felt wildly out of place. Pulling the strap to her bag further up her shoulder, Levy looked around for the pair. She was going to start working out with Erza regularly, but Natsu was going to get her started until the red head arrived. Levy trusted them with her life but she had also yet to see either of them. 

Anxiety had a way of creeping up quick and washing her away in a tidal wave of fear. This was not the kind of place she wanted to cause a scene. Lately, she would be fine until she wasn’t. She could not predict when she would have an episode.

Looking around again for the shockingly pink haired man, Levy willed herself to stay calm. Natsu said he would meet her. In fact, he said he would be there waiting for her. The whole point of this was to help with her new-found fears, not make them worse. She had never been completely close with her extended family when she was younger. As an adult, the two had been there immediately when the bottom fell out of her life, right there to help build her back up.

Without a familiar face in sight, Levy could feel the panic starting to rise in her chest, squeezing the air out as it built. 

Where the hell was Natsu?

Levy turned sharply in each direction. Hands shaking, it became harder to pull in a breath. Dammit. Bile rose in her throat as she stood rooted to the spot.

This was a horrible idea. She was not ready for this. How could she let everyone talk her into something crazy like this when she could barely make it through the grocery store on her best day. How could she have come out alone, it was too soon. There were too many men. 

The patrons continued around her, unaware of her quickly rising panic, but it felt like all eyes were on her. She could not move herself to get away from them. She was surrounded, suffocating all her thoughts. Any of these men could-

A heavy hand came down on her left shoulder. Spinning instinctively, Levy felt her right fist meet flesh with a sickening crunch.

Reeling back, she tripped over her dropped bag, barely recovering before the fear finally took over completely. A towering, giant of a man stood clutching his face where blood poured from his nose. An animalistic growl ripped from him as his piercing eyes glared down at her.

Levy’s feet slid for traction as she scrambled for the door. Sobs escaping her before she could stop them and she barreled into Natsu at the door. Quickly pushing him away, she tore past him and ran until her brain could catch up to her actions.

Leaning against the side of a neighboring business, Levy swiped the wetness from her face and concentrated on her harsh ragged breathing. “I-I am s-safe. Th-This w-will fade. I-I am not in d-danger. I-”

Levy paused to catch her breath, and slowly felt the pressure release from her chest. “I am getting enough air. I am starting to relax. I feel c-calmer.”

Releasing one last deep breath, she finished her mantra, “I know that I am going to be okay.”

The shakiness remained in her hands, as she looked down, albeit not as intensely. Shame and embarrassment filled the void fear and anxiety had left. Levy could not believe she just punched that guy in the face. She did not like people coming up behind her anymore, especially men, but that was a new low.

With one more bracing breath, Levy bit the bullet and started back. Aside from the fact that her bag with her phone had been left on the floor, she could not in good conscience just leave things that way. She had to suck it up and face the man she just sucker punched.

—

Gajeel could not believe that little short stack just broke his damn nose. The little blunette was the least threatening person he’d ever seen in his gym.

Lily’s large black hand shoved a towel in his face. He shoved it over his nose to help staunch the bleeding. He could hear the low chuckles coming from his best friend and business partner.

“Who knew such a little thing could pack a punch like that.” Lily slapped him on the back, eliciting a growl in return. 

The entire gym stood in shocked silence. Number one, no one ever got one over on him. Gajeel prided himself on his prowess. Number two, no one ever would have gotten away with something like that, but he had no clue what he would even do to the young woman who was so obviously scared. In fact, guilt crept up his spine in the way her approached her, he did not like the way it made him feel.

The silence did not last long. A sharp yank on the collar of his shirt revealed an angry mass of ridiculously pink hair. Gajeel would never understand how he could take himself seriously with hair that shade, but then this was Natsu.

“What the hell happened to Levy?!”

Using his left hand, Gajeel shoved Natsu away, still trying to keep the towel over his nose with his right, until he could get to his damn office. But that was not going to happen right now obviously.

“She broke my goddamn nose!”

Natsu bared his teeth, Gajeel noted her had never seen him so angry, “What the fuck did you do to her?”

“I didn’t do anything.” He growled back feeling Lily’s heavy hand on his shoulder to hold him in place. “She was standing there looking lost and panicked. I touched her shoulder and didn’t get two words out before she whipped around and stuck one.” Gajeel could feel something rising in him he did not like. This situation was starting to make him angry. The last thing he wanted was a bunch of drama going down in his gym. He really did not like this guilt he was feeling either. Seeing everyone still watching, he motioned to Lily who walked away barking orders sending guys running to avoid his wrath.

“Dammit.” Natsu clenched his fists, “You have to be careful around her. God dammit, I was running late. I was supposed to be here before she got here.”

“Who the fuck is she?” Gajeel asked muffled by the towel, his nose needed to be set.

“My damn cousin,” Natsu drug a hand through his obnoxious hair roughly. “The one I told you I was helping. The one who was attacked.”

Shit, Gajeel mentally slapped himself. He should have seen it. Natsu had been telling him about the girl who would be coming up to work out with Erza. He said she had a been attacked severe. He should have seen it in the sheer panic rolling off her.

“I have to go find her.” Natsu clenched his teeth as he looked back up at Gajeel, “Next time fucking think before you put your hands on someone. I thought you of all people had more common sense.” 

Gajeel closed his eyes when he heard the doorbell signal Natsu’s exit. He felt like a scolded child, but dammit if the pink haired asshole wasn’t right. He of all people should have read her body language and approached better. He officially felt like shit. He knew how bad the consuming panic of PTSD felt. It was plain as day, that’s what the blue haired young woman was suffering.

It had probably taken all of her courage to come out to a place like this and he had ruined it with one misplaced action. Gajeel prided himself on reading people and that was an utter failure. Natsu had told him they would be trying to help her build courage by giving her the confidence to fight. Feeling his nose through the towel he grimaced, she had a hell of a follow through.

Clenching his teeth, he suppressed another growl at his warring emotions, and turned stomping off to the office where he could survey the damage. This wouldn’t be the first-time Lily would have to set his nose. Reaching for the door, a firm tug on the back of his shirt made him stop. 

Shock filtered through him as he looked back to see the blue haired chick. Where the hell had she come from? He never heard the bell on the door jingle. She jerked back reflexively as he stared and he frowned. Damn who ever hurt her. No woman should ever cower in fear of a man.

Wide hazel eyes, red rimmed, bravely met his. Her eye brows were raised slightly and her mouth opened several times before she spoke. Her voice rough and hoarse was almost indistinguishable above the normal gym noise.

“I’m…I’m sorry.”

He didn’t know what to say. This whole situation was too damn confusing. So, he just stood there like an ox, “For what?”

Her eyebrows seemed to reach her hairline and her mouth popped open as her eyes flitted down to the bloody towel around his nose, “For punching you in the nose, I was…I just… I mean I-”

Gajeel stopped her, holding up his freehand, “Look shorty, I knew better then to approach you that way. I got what I deserved.” Opening his office door, he paused, “You can either follow or go, up to you. If you wait a few I can have Lily grab your bag from the floor so you can keep a low profile. We can also figure out where Erza is and what she has planned for you.”

He was a little surprised at the determined look that crossed her face before she nodded, following him. For the first time, he got a peek at the damage that had been done to her and it made his blood boil. A thick, pink jagged scar followed the crease across her neck. Natsu said she had been through something bad, but shit the girl had her throat cut. It was a testament to her strength that she was following him step for step into his small office.

In that moment, he decided whatever she needed he would make it happen. He would build her up stronger than she had ever been, that was a damn promise.


	9. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the love! This is one of a hand full of takes I have on the birth of the Gajevy offspring. I'm not totally satisfied with the end product, but am not prepare to rewrite it right now. I hope you guys enjoy it. I do have a some favorite scenes that make me smile. So... I am probably not going to be posting quite as often. I am going to take that time and apply it to a full length story on a couple of the ideas I have. The last one that I posted, 'The Punch', I have always intended on expanding. It will be the first I tackle. I have a lot of work to do before starting to post, but be on the look out because once I do get it up, I will update it regularly. Again, thank you everyone for all of the encouragement, it has lit a fire in me to write more! Enjoy :D  
> *I don't own any part of Fairy Tail*

The Arrival

Nerves were something new to Gajeel. The ever approaching due date of his first child was starting to make the dragon slayer a nervous wreck inside. HIs tiny wife, though was thoroughly excited. Her only complain was the babe would be the size of a small giant, for she felt like she was a whale. Which, like he told Lily in confidence, he could not remember the last time he saw a pregnant woman with as large a belly. Not that he had seen many. He just assumed it was exaggerated by her slight frame. She told him she was pretty sure she was having twins, he just thought maybe his spawn was just a little larger than most. Even Polyusica was on the fence, she said that because of how active the babe was it was hard for her to know for sure.

Getting up early Gajeel grumbled, watching his little spitfire bustle about their house. Instead of making breakfast, Levy insisted on waddling all the way to the great hall for breakfast, just as she had every day that week. She said, she read it might help labor come along, as she was getting quite uncomfortable in the end of the last trimester. Gajeel couldn't really blame her for wanting the kid out. Walking around with a beach ball in your way all the time did not sound like fun to him. He had noticed the last couple days that her belly had seemed to drop and looked even more swollen, if possible. Voicing his concerns to Polyusica she told him the time would be coming up very soon.

The guild hall was bustling like usual. People milling about waiting to out on jobs, or just socializing. Watching his wife carefully, Gajeel saw her face contort slightly as she tensed beside him. She had been having very minor pains for the last day, but he had not put much thought about it until now. Grasping his arm like a life preserver Levy let out a small yelp as she let a contraction roll though her body, trying to breathe through it. With a deep breath of his own, Gajeel did his best to maintain a calm exterior. Helping her to her feet, a fluid ran down her legs to pool at the ground. At a complete loss, he stood thankful Lily had been right by them watching the scene unfold. As she doubled over with another contraction, Lily came flying back with Lucy and Mirajane in tow. Looking between the women silently asking for advice, Lucy eased Levy away from him and towards Mira who smiled widely.

"Don't worry Gajeel, I already sent Wendy to fetch Polyusica. Let us take her up to the infirmary to wait. Slowly without waiting for a response, they left him with an equally lost looking Lily. Slowly, they eased Levy up the stairs, pausing to recover from each contraction.

Lily and Natsu did their best to occupy Gajeel through the stressful wait, as the women would not let him in the birthing room. Wendy, at Polyusica's request had taken a broom to forcibly remove the dragon slayer from the room. He obliged so he wouldn't put anymore unnecessary stress on Levy. He was forced to wait in the guild hall down stairs with the fear and thoughts of every bad scenario that could happen to his Levy. All he could do was pace mindlessly as most everyone left him alone. Too afraid to get close and set him off, he was riding a very fine line of patience.

Clapping him on the back Lily sighed, "Believe me, it would be worse in there then out here worrying."

It took all of Lily and Natsu's power to hold Gajeel back when a blood curdling scream ripped through the hall. The last stragglers of people that had been milling around on the outskirts ran when the Iron Dragon slayer landed a solid right to Natsu's face launching him into the closest table, breaking him free with a roar, "She is dying in there, I have to see her! They are killing her."

Trying to be the voice of reason Lily reached out to his distraught friend, ducking to miss a flying left hook, "You know they would never-"

Storming down the stairs Polyusica came at the trio finger pointed, looking slightly disheveled, "Gajeel Redfox and Natsu Dragneel, control yourselves. God's beard Pantherlily, I thought you were going to watch them."

"We're not kids." Natsu started, hold a hand over his nose to staunch the bleeding.

"Well you could have fooled me. Lily, for Mavis sake, go take Natsu somewhere and clean him up." Turning to Gajeel she took a breath softening slightly. "Gajeel, if you can pull yourself together, there is a very exhausted wife of yours who is ready to see you."

Completely overwhelmed, Gajeel found his hands shaking uncontrollably, "Levy, is she alright, and the-the kid?"

Rolling her eyes, he saw the soft smile, "What is it about child birth that turns men into blithering idiots. Go see for yourself stupid. I have to go see what kind of damage you did to that fool's face."

Pushing him towards the stairs, she walked away calmly. Knowing by the older woman's demeanor everything was fine, he still had trouble trying to reign in his emotions. Every step the stairwell came with another heart wrenching thought. He could not live without his Shrimp. That little woman was the thread holding his black soul together. The thought of him finally being a father was almost as scary. It was so exciting through the whole pregnancy, but now reaching the door, the gravity of how much their life just changed seemed so overwhelming.

Pushing the door open slowly Lucy caught sight of him first. Wendy quickly followed and snagged Mira's sleeve, dragging the silver haired she-demon out with a huge grin plastered on her face, "Congratulations Daddy!"

Slowly moving further in the room, his eyes met the sweat dampened face of Levy. The shaking in his hands intensified as he approached the bed. Even a little pale in the face and visibly drained, she was more beautiful then he could ever remember.

"Gajeel, love, you're as white as a sheet." Levy laughed softly.

Sidling up to her on the bed he kissed her gently, "Are…Are you alright?"

"Oh Gajeel, my husband, go see your babies. I'm not going anywhere. Please go see what our beautiful love has made."

Catching himself as he got off the bed, her words sunk in, "Babies?"

Levy laughed again, "Yes, babies. I told you I felt as if I'd birth a small village. Close enough."

He could barely breathe when he stood over not one, but two red faced wriggling infants. A shock of blue hair just like their mother's on each head. Tears obscured his vision as he scooped them both up carefully in his large arms.

Coming back over he sat down next to Levy. Happy times were definitely in his future. This was such a wonderful beginning to what had once been the most unforgivable days of his life. Hate would be far from anyone's thoughts. Sadly, if it were not for his horrible actions, these two irreplaceable gifts would not be in his arms. There was nothing but a prosperous, joyful future ahead of them.

"I can't believe it. They are magnificent Levy. You are magnificent, shrimp." Gajeel leaned over to kiss her pale cheek. "Two kids… twins! What are we in for?" He chuckled. His eyes could not seem to take enough of their tiny features in at once.

Levy laughed softly scooting closer to him, laying her head on his shoulders to look at the babes. "Trouble" She grinned raising an eye brow his direction, "A boy and a girl descended from you, I don't know if we need to have any more children. I'm pretty sure we have our hands full for the foreseeable future."

Gajeel smiled. He could not wait to see the duo wreaking havoc in the guild hall. It warmed his very soul. Looking slyly at Levy, he raised his eye brow mischievously, "What, are you telling me you're not ready to try for another pair?"

She just stuck her tongue out at him, "Let's just bask in the glow of our first for a while and go from there. Our newest adventure has just begun and I'd like to savor it a while." Gently lifting one of the bundles form his arms she nuzzled the babes soft skin. Here was the forever family she had always wanted of her own. With all the love and family she was surrounded with, it astounded her every day.

Gajeel's husky voice brought her back to the present, "Have you thought of any names?"

"Well, we did have one of each, picked out. What if we use both?" She smiled.

He nodded with a warm smile, "So Shotura for our beautiful girl and Yaje for our tough little boy."

"Yes." Levy sighed unable to wipe the permanent smile from her lips, "Now the fun begins."

A knock at the door cut their moment short, but neither minded. This would not be the only time they would have to spend together. Levy was happy to share the moment with their guild family.

Careful not to wake the babes, Gajeel answered, "Come in, quietly. They are asleep."

Natsu popped in first. It filled Gajeel's heart to see how excited his fellow guild members were to see the newest additions. In truth, these people didn't owe him the friendship they gave. Even though he acted like an arrogant asshole, he appreciated it. Followed closely behind were both Lucy and Lily. Lily was also all but bouncing in place at the thrill of meeting the babies he would get to watch grow up first hand.

As Natsu approached he almost fell over from shock, "You mean they weren't joking, you really have twins? You really are an overachiever Gaje-"

Lucy smacked him across the head, "Natsu Dragneel, you are a grown man, act like it."  
\--  
Levy could not help the tired laugh that escaped her lips. She was not prepared to see Pantherlily, the large imposing Exceed in full form, teary eyed as he crouched beside Gajeel to look at Shotura and Yaje. She leaned closer to her husband taking in his comforting aura. She could not, in that moment, think of a time in her life she had felt more complete and utterly happy.


End file.
